Professional
by TearStar
Summary: What happens when the youngest professor Kurama meets the brattiest student Yusuke? one would definitely change the life of the other...


Professional

**Professional**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

**14**

It is his first day of teaching as the youngest professor in the university. It is his first day of his professional life. And it is the first time he'll come face to face with the brattiest student of all: Yusuke Urameshi.

Kurama walked the hallway of the faculty building, recalling in his mind what the senior professors had told him about Yusuke Urameshi.

"Check your class list. Is Yusuke Urameshi in it?"

"Yes."

"Oh… your first year of teaching is ruined."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll know… that kid has sorts of reputation here. You'll know."

Curiosity got the best of him and he started asking the other professors about Yusuke. All of them said the same: the kid has a reputation. But they don't tell what it is. They just insinuate it is a bad one.

"Do you want to know, Kurama?"

"Y-Yes… what's the reputation they're talking about…"

"Yusuke Urameshi is a… he would do anything to pass his subjects. Even 'that'." –The other professor winked at him. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"…Why would he do 'that' in the first place?" –Kurama asked, completely clueless on what 'that' is.

"He always fails… always."

Always? A student who always fail but reached his senior year in college? Well he must be good in whatever 'that' thing the senior professor is talking about… And why does he fail anyway?

"Good morning, class. I'm Professor Kurama Minamino."

The room turned quiet, and the students' eyes were glued on him. He would hear 'Oh he's hot!' and 'Nice nice handsome prof.' every once in a while from the students. He began the roll call and distributed the class cards to the students… arriving at the Urameshi, Yusuke name…

"Yusuke Urameshi."

The guy at the back, on the corner seat, stood and approached his desk.

'_So there you are… You don't look like trouble._'

… And that first time he saw Yusuke in his class is also the last time he saw him the whole semester…

"So, that's why you always fail…"

**14**

Kurama is in his faculty room, completing the grades of his other classes when a knock disturbed his activity; completely breaking the: Do Not Disturb sign hanging on his door knob.

"Who is it?"

"Urameshi."

"Oh…" –Kurama opened his door and in came Yusuke. "So, you're still alive."

"Why'd you fail me, sir?" –Yusuke asked, locking the door behind him.

"Because you have only 1 attendance and you never showed up since that first and last one. You didn't pass requirements and you didn't take any exams either… why would you pass?"

"Please don't fail me. I'm a varsity of the basketball team. I won't be able to play if I fail one subject."

"Then you should've put that in your mind in the first place."

"Please sir… pass me." –Yusuke walked closer to where Kurama is sitting.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

Yusuke sat on Kurama's lap, and kissed him. Kissed him deep. Kurama stood from his seat, breaking away from Yusuke.

"What are you doing?!"

"I pass this way…" –Yusuke approached him again.

That moment, Kurama understood what 'that' thing the other professors are talking about. He couldn't believe Yusuke would do that for a passing grade. Yusuke embraced him and began to give him another kiss.

"Yusuke!" –Kurama pushed him away. "I'm not like that."

"Yes you are! All of you are!... all I have to do is give you a good blowjob and then I'll pass, right?"

"Y-Yusuke? No. I'm not like them."

"Oh! Come on, I'll make you come real good."

"No!" –Kurama had no choice but to slap Yusuke's face. "Listen. You can't keep doing that to pass…"

"But… my other professors…"

"I'm not your other professors…"

"B-But…" –Yusuke could see Kurama is not like the others… "I can't fail!! Don't fail me, please!"

Kurama sighed, happy that he woke Yusuke up from his 'mood'. He grabbed this class card on his table and showed it to Yusuke.

"This is your class card. And that is your grade. Failed… I'll submit them this afternoon…"

"Wait! Isn't there another way?!"

"…Do you really want to pass?"

"Y-Yes." –Yusuke said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Well then… I'll give you another chance. I'll give you a grade of incomplete. You have one semester to retake my class."

"Retake?!"

"Retake or fail?"

"…Blowjob."

"That's not in the choices!" –Kurama lightly patted Yusuke's forehead.

"Alright, retake!"

"Good." –Kurama tore Yusuke's previous classcard and made another with a grade of incomplete.

"Yusuke?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you always… give your professors that job when you're failing their class?"

"…Yes."

"Stop doing that… Don't sell your body just for a passing grade."

"I-I don't want to fail…"

"But you could pass. The right way, Yusuke. I know you could… so stop treating yourself as a whore, because you are not… understood?"

Yusuke pouted and nodded, before quickly slipping out of the door.

'_Huh, Yusuke… why'd you become like that?_'

**14**

The next semester, Kurama found Yusuke in his class again; hoping to pass it this time without doing 'that' thing. The first week is ok, but the following week, Yusuke was absent again.

"Yusuke, why are you absent last week?"

"I have games. Basketball games."

"Really?"

"Yes! It's the regional meet now… I'm not lying, sir."

"… Next time, give me a letter of excuse from your coach."

"Yes… sir… I just want to know, how old are you, sir?"

"I just graduated last year. So that makes me, a year older than you are."

"Woah?! How'd you graduate so fast?"

"I just did the right things."

**14**

Unluckily, Yusuke's team was eliminated from the regional meet this semester. So Yusuke had no choice but to attend his classes. Every week, Kurama would ask him how he was doing in his other classes; somehow pushing Yusuke to attend those classes as well.

"Can I see your papers?"

"Here… sir."

"You keep forgetting the sir thing."

"Sorry. It's just that we look like the same age anyway… sir."

"Ok. If it's not class hours, you could call me Kurama. But you should call me sir when it's class hours… and don't take this to your advantage."

"I won't… So, Kurama?"

"Hmn?"

"Why are you… kind to me?"

"… Someday you'll know."

**14**

As the semester progressed, Yusuke did as well. His professors and adviser were surprised on his improvements. His coach was pleased as well. Now he has no problem on talking with Yusuke's professor to let him absent for a week or so for their training… all of which, they owe from Kurama.

"See! I passed it again!!" –Yusuke pridefully showed Kurama his math exam.

"Maybe… you copied." –Kurama joked.

"No!! I did not, Kurama."

"Just joking… you're doing a great job, Yusuke… you see? It feels better to pass your classes the right way instead of giving head."

"Well, you're right… I'm so lucky I met a professor like you."

"… What now? You want a grade increase??"

"Kurama! It's not a good joke! I meant what I said… thank you very much…."

"You're always welcome."

**14**

The semester ended quickly and Kurama is once again computing grades… He came on Yusuke's grades and was so pleased. Yusuke passed his class with a good score. His weekly checking on Yusuke's grades on his other classes made him trust that Yusuke would pass all his classes this semester. His first year of teaching is not ruined, as his senior professors claimed.

**14**

Yusuke was on his way to Mr. Iwamoto's faculty room, eager to get his classcard. He feels light and happy. He passed Kurama's class, and his other classes. This math class is the last one he needed to get to know if he passed the whole semester.

"It's good that you're early, Urameshi."

"Mr. Iwamoto, nice to see you again… so, what's my grade?"

Mr. Iwamoto handed him his classcard, only to find it marked with a big F for failed, in red ink.

"Huh?! How'd I fail?? I passed all the exams and requirements. Sir?"

"Oh, did you pass them?"

"Yes! I get good grades on my quizzes and exams."

"Well… if you'd like… we could talk it over…"

Mr. Iwamoto gave him a smile Yusuke didn't like. The professor faced Yusuke, still sitting on his chair.

"You see… here's the deal…"

Mr. Iwamoto spread his legs, unzipped his pants and ordered Yusuke to kneel between his legs.

"…All you have to do is do what you always do… make me come good and I'll pass you…"

"B-But…"

Yusuke was hammered down by the professor, forcing him to kneel between its legs.

"Come on… you better start it…"

"I… don't want to…" –Yusuke pleaded.

"Go on! I'll fail you. Then you won't be able to play basketball… tsk tsk, come to think of it, this is your last year to play…"

Yusuke thought twice as the professor moved closer to his face.

'_Stop treating yourself as a whore, 'coz you're not._'

"Kurama…"

"Start it, Urameshi…"

"No!" –Yusuke stood and moved away from the lustful Iwamoto. "I won't do it! I'm not a whore!!"

Yusuke moved out and slammed the door behind him. Hearing the professor shouting: I'll fail you! Yusuke ran to the end of the hallway, tears streaming down his cheeks. He never realized how… disgusting it is…

"Kurama…"

**14**

Kurama locked his door, ready to go home when he saw Yusuke running towards him; sobbing.

"Kurama!!" –Yusuke slammed to Kurama into an embrace.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I failed math! I failed math!!"

"What? But you passed all your exams."

"Yes… but Mr. Iwamoto failed me… he said…. He even asked me to make him come and then he'll pass me."

"Did you do it?"

"No! … I'm not a whore… and I know I really passed his class! He just wants me to do him!!... Kurama… Help me…"

"Did you bring your exam papers?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes!"

"Come with me."

**14**

Kurama and Yusuke went to the Math Department with all the evidences they would need. Kurama talked with the department head…

"Mr. Iwamoto failed Mr. Urameshi, Yusuke."

"What's the matter with that?"

"But Mr. Urameshi passed all his exams. Here are his papers… still, Mr. Iwamoto failed him."

"Hmn… You are right… have you tried to talk to him, Mr. Urameshi?"

"That's why we are here… tell him, Yusuke."

Yusuke's heart pounded against his chest. He had never been in front of a department head.

"I-I went to his office… he showed me my failed grade… I asked him why and told him I passed all my exams and requirements… he said he'll pass me if I give him… a blowjob…"

The department head was shocked on the words that came out of Yusuke's lips.

"Is that true?!"

"Yes… he was sitting on his chair when he faced me, spread his legs and unzipped his pants… he even hammered me down to kneel in front of it…"

The department head called his secretary and minutes later, Mr. Iwamoto showed up. Yusuke and him met eyes, angry at each other.

"Mr. Iwamoto, Mr. Urameshi is here and told me something very alarming… you failed him and asked a blowjob to pass him. Is that true?"

"Oh, sir?! He said that? I won't ever do that… I'm a decent professor."

"But here are his exam papers, he passed them all… why'd you fail him? To make him do what you want him to?"

"No sir… don't believe that kid. He could've just made it up. He has reputation, sir. He blowjobs his way into everything. He could've even did it to get into his basketball team!!"

Mr. Iwamoto is completely and clearly guilty here with just the failing of a student without a reason, so he said every stupid thing he knows just for a weak defense… not knowing it would greatly enrage Yusuke…

"I DID NOT!!" –Yusuke slammed his fist on the desk. "I did not blewjob my way into the varsity team!! I worked hard for it! I trained day and night to qualify in it!! You have no right to judge me, you haven't seen how much I trained and suffered just to get in it!!"

"Yusuke!"

Kurama took Yusuke out of the office, calming him in his embrace… they sat in front of the office, with Yusuke breaking down and crying, again.

"It's not true, Kurama… I did not blew my way in the team! I worked hard for it… I worked hard for it…"

"Shh, I know… I know."

Yusuke sobbed loudly and hugged Kurama… letting his emotions flow…

"Kurama… I love you… I love you, Kurama… you're the only one who gave me worth…"

"Y-Yusuke… we can't have a relationship. Professor and student."

"We'll keep it professional. I swear."

"We can't…"

"Do you love me, Kurama?"

"Yes… for a long time now, Yusuke… ever since my sophomore year, I have loved you… you were first year then, I watched you try it out on the basketball team. I watched you train until midnight at the gym… I was there… I've watched and loved you all these years…"

"Kurama…" –Yusuke realized he wasn't the one crying there.

He noticed Kurama crying silently on his shoulders. Understanding where Kurama's coming from, he made a decision.

"Here's the deal… I will continue college and once I graduate, we'll start our relationship. Is that ok with you?"

Kurama sniffed and nodded.

"Good… wait for me, Kurama… just one more semester to recover my units…"

"I will wait, Yusuke."

"Don't entertain other suitors, ok? I know there are lots of them… you better get ready, I'm coming soon."

Kurama chuckled and wiped his tears. "I won't mind them… but first, we must win this fight of yours."

**14**

Kurama fought for Yusuke's right to his due grade and honor. They needed stronger evidence on Iwamoto's lewd behavior towards his students. They needed to prove Iwamoto's abuse of his students. And to their delight, other students who had been a victim of Iwamoto showed up and agreed to fight with them… after half-a-semester of following their complaint against Iwamoto, finally they won it and Iwamoto was fired out of the university.

Kurama continued his teaching and as Yusuke said, he had a lot of suitors. Fellow professor or student, undergraduate or in graduate studies. And as he promised to Yusuke, he did not mind them.

Kurama lost track of time out of waiting for Yusuke. It seemed so long… so boring and painful to wait… One semester had passed, but Yusuke never came back…

**14**

He sat in his home, in front of his TV, stirring his cup of hot chocolate.

'Ding Dong!'

"Coming!"

Kurama took a sip of his hot chocolate before running to his door… and was pushed against the wall.

"Eh… Yusuke?"

Yusuke didn't say anything, or didn't even let Kurama take another breath; he gave Kurama a kiss, a long one…

"Yus… Yusuke…" –Kurama had to catch his breath.

"Mmm, chocolate."

"I was drinking one… why are you here?"

"To start our relationship."

Yusuke lifted Kurama onto his waist, with Kurama wrapping his legs around his hips. Then Yusuke gave Kurama a rolled piece of paper.

"Diploma? You graduated, Yusuke?"

"Yeah! Well… it took two semesters and a summer though, but at least I made it."

"I thought you won't come back…"

"I did. I came back. I'm here!"

Yusuke carried Kurama upstairs, to where he believed the bedroom could be found. He laid Kurama on the bed, then climbed up on him.

"Well… shall I give you what I've always wanted to give you, Kurama?" –Yusuke asked, tracing circles on Kurama's chest…

"And what is it?"

"Me."

"I'm prepared to take it a long time ago."

Wakas

**14**

**TearStar**: thank you for your time… reviews are very much appreciated! All of it.


End file.
